Miria Short Story
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: Here is a one shot based on Revan5's Claymore New Era and no, I'm not writing more enough said!


Miria sighed. Being alone was such a gift. None of the others would understand her need to get away from the pain. Cid had tried to get her to fall pregnant but something about her body prevented her going to term. She'd already lost two of their children. She didn't want to try this again. Not after the double miscarriage. Cid hadn't grasped the danger that she was in either. Their son was awakening within her, and he killed his sister. Miria's body had rejected them.

Clare and Raki were trying to help but Miria wanted to be alone more than anything else. To grieve the loss on her own, without the added pressure of Cid wanting to try again.

She'd pushed his surprise out of her mind as she told him what had happened. She forced the tears away as crying wouldn't bring them back. He'd argued. Miria's anger bested her enough for her to raise 10% of her yoki, so that her eyes were yoma gold. She'd yelled at him, and stormed out. Her claymore on her back, her anger at its peak there was no way that she would return anytime soon, if she had her way.

Now she was sitting in the empty, (except for her in it) house in Alfonse. A long way from Rabona; Miria wanted it that way. Away from their pitying looks and whispered words. It only made it hurt more.

She rose to get herself some tea, grateful that her skills had come in handy for once. That she'd had sense enough to restore this house. It was her only escape, unless they used Miata to find her. Miria carefully brewed the tea to her taste. She had enough wood to last her a while, food however; she sighed, _I'll have to get more if I'm going to stay as long as I'm planning to._ She would get more when she needed it, she decided. _I have enough money to take care of that._

Cid couldn't be further from her mind as Miria settled into bed that night. She knew that there was going to be a nasty storm and she was happy about that. Miata would have a harder time trying to find her.

Miria dreamed that she was walking in a beautiful garden; the place didn't match her continent at all. She dreamed that she was walking down a path and she could hear a male voice calling her name, but he wasn't Cid. She looked ahead and saw a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. Scars flowed on the right hand side of his body. He was more attractive to her than Cid was, Miria realised, and she blushed as he called her name again. She ran to him, feeing a joy like no other. He saw her and came to her

"Miria!"

He cried, pulling her into his arms, like she was his beloved. Miria's body was screaming for more. Their passion made her feel like Cid had never made her feel.

"Setonara,"

She sighed in delight,

"Oh, please now, now."

Her yoki surged in ways that it never did when she was making love with Cid. She realised that she wanted him. More! Her body screamed. MORE! The deeper he went, the more she wanted him. To just make love, without trying for children was this pleasure what it was supposed to feel like? Oh, why did Cid never make her this hungry, to feel this much pleasure and still want more? It was as if her mind was pointing out what she really needed, what Cid couldn't give her. Miria's breath was coming in gasps; she reached her height of pleasure...

Miria woke to an intense longing that she knew was from the dream the previous night. It was dreams like this that really made her want sex and nothing but straight sex to keep herself human. _Damn. I had to dream that didn't I?_ She thought, and headed out side to see for herself the effects of last night's storm. Miria smiled one of her rare smiles. There was no way that the others would find her now. Not even Miata could find her here. Miria calmly watched the skyline, perfect, another storm, much longer than the last and it would cover up her movements.

She was grateful that winter in Alfonse was blizzards and storms. Most humans avoided the area because of it. Her seven years had done her well. She doubted that Deneve or Cynthia would be foolish enough to try to lead search parties through this weather. After all, Miria was the only one out of the seven who naturally "sensed" the easier snowdrifts as they appeared, and where they often led.

A month of seclusion had suited Miria to the ground. None of Cid's badgering about trying again and no Natalie to demand Miria's attention and guidance. Miria was in a heaven of sorts...if she'd stop having that dream about Setonara.

It was strange, she decided. He was in her mind, even during her waking hours. She tried everything she could think of, but he was always there even when she trained herself to exhaustion, or was drinking her favourite tea, or eating a warm stew. Not Cid, but the mysterious Setonara. Why was that? Miria was beginning to see the flaws in her marriage to Cid the more she thought about it especially since those miscarriages.

Miria sighed. She'd spent the last month trying to work out why she'd married Cid in the first place. Damn that Galatea! Miria had simply believed what Galatea had said and now she was paying for it. What she really wanted to do was be happy, to live peacefully something that she hadn't done since the fall of the Organization. Miria pushed the curtain back as she'd felt something outside. She almost died of shock. Outside there were four seemingly young children playing in the snow. She swore that she wasn't seeing things and that they were real. Their yoki was quite powerful.

"Hey, you four had better come inside, a storm's coming!"

One of the boys turned to the sound of her voice,

"Mum!"

He cried, running quickly towards her. The other three sensed his movement and followed at speeds that Miria couldn't believe. It took them all five seconds to reach her, and they hugged her tightly. She knew that she wasn't dreaming them.

Once she had them safely inside, she set about making them something to eat. Two of them had blond hair and the other two had dark hair. They all however had silver eyes. They just had to be hers. The next few days saw a wicked blizzard rip up from the West. Miria slept with her back on her claymore; her youngest two shared the bed, the eldest two on a quickly made mattress. During the day, Miria ended up telling them old stories, and they listened with close attention.

The second month was ending. Miria spent the month in a state of near happiness that she'd never had before. However, all too soon it was time for them all to leave. Her grown children had to return home, and she had to return to Rabona. She dreaded her return there...

Miria timed her arrival to Rabona with the setting sun. The humans seemed to be on edge, Miria noticed. She hoped that nothing to serious had happened in her absence, or else she'd go insane. In spite of all of her misgivings, Miria continued towards the house that she shared with Cid...and prayed that he wasn't home. She really didn't want to talk to him, or anyone else for that matter..._except maybe Hysteria_ she thought. Miria looked carefully, tying to find her mother's yoki. Yes, it would be best if she spoke with her. Miria changed direction, heading towards Hysteria's home. It was quite hard for Miria to think of the older warrior as her mother just yet, although she was trying to.

She was halfway towards Hysteria's when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

_Damn,_ she thought. _It's Galk._ The last person she wanted to see, next to Cid, of course. Miria knew the only reason that Galk didn't know it was her just yet was because she was wearing a cloak, with the hood up to hide her face. Miria kept walking. She decided that she would run if she had to.

"He said halt."

Another voice turned Miria's insides to ice..._Cid, what I thought that he didn't have to be one of the sentries..._Miria ran then, not as fast as what she could ran, but as fast as a human. Cid chased her. Miria really ran, her hood falling off to reveal her hair, blowing in the wind.

Miria opened the door and quietly walked into the main hall of Hysteria's rather amazing house. If Hysteria'd never been made a warrior, Miria would have grown up in these walls, and never would have...she stopped the thought right there. The Organization would never have fallen if this were the case. She would never have lived a safe human life.

"Ah, I thought I felt a familiar yoki."

A gentle voice sounded from further down the large reception hall. Miria turned towards its source. The woman who approached was considered to have the most beautiful sword technique of all the warriors. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail that had two braids in it. Her bangs were braided down both sides of her face. Most people would say that she still looked like a princess, despite the silver eyes and almost cold expression. However, right now was a soft smile that could have lit up the entire hall.

"Back to me again, Miria,"

She said.

"It stands to reason that there is something bothering you, is there not?"

Miria nodded,

"Yes there is...well a little at least."

"Rest first, tomorrow we'll talk properly."

Hysteria finished her.

The next morning saw Hysteria busily making some food. Cid had arrived a little after sunset, demanding to see Miria, but Hysteria was having none of that.

"But she's my wife!"

"Even so, it is better to leave her alone until she is ready to see you. I would ask the same if I were in her place."

Hysteria countered,

"She still needs time to grieve, and you're not making it easy on her. I saw it in her face; you have been pushing far too hard. I hope you are also aware that I can divorce her from you, don't you. The only reason I haven't is Miria asked me not to."

"What! Are you saying that you didn't...?"

"No, I didn't sign the consent to marry her off...because I knew that she might need me to step in."

He'd chocked at her words. Given that Hysteria could break the marriage off, since she was the last of her family was a frightening thought.

Miria woke up and quietly came down for breakfast, or rather her first meal in the week that she'd travelled. Hysteria simply let Miria steer the conversation. She tried not to remind the poor girl of her miscarriage that was the last thing she needed.

Miria told Hysteria of her time in Alfonse, and Hysteria listened. Her eyes grew wide as Miria spoke of the entire time, not shying away from anything.

"Oh, my Miria, I never thought that for one second that this would happen! A pleasant surprise to be sure, but, he's not their father is he?"

She asked,

"No, he's not their father. Zuberi told me that their father is a powerful warrior, one of whom is not to be taken lightly."

"Hmm, that is quite strange though that they think that Cid is...dead..."

Hysteria replied,

"I do hope that he is brought down swiftly, if you know what I mean,"

"Yes, I do know what you mean. He says that Cid's death is because of that stupid group that keep trying to kill us, but he didn't say how it would happen."

They both shuddered. It was a terrible thought that they didn't want for the human, or any human for that matter.

"Well they sound polite enough."

Miria smiled,

"Yes, although Zuberi said that he was a little 'arrogant' as a youngling, so at least I know what I'm dealing with a bit."

Hysteria laughed. Miria couldn't help herself and laughed too.

After a couple of days with her mother, Miria decided that it was time to face Cid, knowing that she would have to try to control all of her emotions and thoughts around everything that had happened over the last three months, yet she knew that it would be hard for her to do so.

Cid didn't really talk as they sat at the dinner table, Miria was there more to be polite than her actually being hungry. They were not alone Clare, Raki, Tabitha, Galk and his wife was there as well. Miria refused the food one of the servants had put in front of her, and quietly said,

"No, it's ok, I don't need it."

He quickly offered the plate to Clare, who eagerly took it. Clare was about six months pregnant to Raki with their third child. Their twins were back at home, with Reneé, and they were probably asleep already. Miria tried to stay calm for her own sake, but it was difficult to know that in a months' time, according to Zuberi, she'd lose another child. Something must have shown on her face or in her yoki, because Clare looked at her and asked

"Are you ok Miria, you seem a little pale."

"I'm fine."

She shot back, just a little too quickly,

"Just tired that's all."

Tabitha could sense that all was not well with her captain, that she was afraid of something..._but what could Captain Miria be afraid of?_ Tabitha wondered. She had heard from Reneé that Miria hadn't taken it too well when she'd miscarried. Tabitha heard that there was a lot of commotion when it happened to. She also heard that there was a fight between Miria and Cid that lead her to leave Rabona for a couple of months. Yet Tabitha got the feeling that Miria wanted nothing more than to be alone, away from them all...

Once dinner was finished, Miria was thinking about what she'd do, should she try and stop this next miscarriage from happening? _No, I couldn't do that, because I know that Cid wouldn't understand, at least no until it happens..._but, would he understand that he was in a dangerous position...that his very life would be affected for the next three years in ways that were terrifying? That his death would be so painful and horrible that she couldn't bear to think of it, even now.

The memory of that shocking night came back to her strongly. She was talking with Zuberi, and the young man had told her that Cid was going to be killed-by the very person that had and was still threatening Miria's own life.

_"Well, I did ask you, so don't feel bad Zuberi."_

_She told her son, who's silver eyes had looked at her sadly._

_"I still shouldn't have said it."_

_He murmured,_

_"Because you said that it hurt you to hear it."_

_"Despite that, it is far better that you told me, I'd rather know than not. The pain would be worse then and I would never have forgiven myself if I thought that I could have done more to stop it, just like the battle of Pieta."_

_Miria replied, realising that she'd let one of the major slips yet. Worse still Zuberi would probably not know about this battle, if he'd only heard part of her story. His eyes focused on her for a few moments then after a little while he said,_

_"You're right Mum, just like you said to me before I went to the Dezuran's Training, sometimes knowing what is ahead can make it easier to bear."_

She froze, and realised that her own words had the keys that she never thought that they would for her.

Miria made the choice to allow it to happen, to allow it all to happen. There was no turning back now, she told herself, and the last month was just a part of her own test. Miria felt so tired that she wanted to curl up and rest, yet she had to keep going, the administration of Rabona deepened on Miria to keep the army in top order, she couldn't afford a lapse of attention for even a minute. So then, why did she have to sleep? She'd woken up that morning ready to catch up on everything and now, she was so tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Miria woke suddenly to find herself in her bed with Cid holding a cool cloth to her forehead. She tried to get up, and Cid gently pushed her back down,

"You need to rest, Miria."

He told her quietly,

"Galatea said that you had lost a lot of blood."

Miria noticed that he was in a state of shock.

"What happened? Tell me Cid! What happened?"

Miria tried to get up again and felt a searing pain cut through her lower body, enough to make her fell like vomiting. Gingerly she tried to get out of bed, but Cid lightly pushed her back.

"Rest, ok."

He told her.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

Miria growled.

"You need to rest child."

Miria froze as Hysteria came closer to her, as if to put her arms around her.

"Galatea said that you were in quite a bad way and by the time the others had got to you, you were unconscious and bleeding. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but you lost the baby."

Miria tried to stop herself from shaking; tears were springing to her eyes as she tried to block the picture that was coming into her mind. Hysteria held Miria as she cried in to Hysteria's shoulder.

The whole house was quiet for a few days. No one went near Miria for fear of a repeat for the last three months. What really shocked them was that, as soon as she was deemed well enough Miria returned to her duties, as if nothing had happened. In fact, Miria acted as if the previous three months hadn't happened either. Cid was confused, just what was going on in his wife's head?

He learned more then he bargained for.

The crisp winter's morning began like normal, Cid woke up, and Miria was nowhere to be seen in their bed. He looked out of their bedroom window in time to see Miria running in between the trees, pushing herself as hard as she could go her claymore a blur to his eyes. She then raced back to the house with speeds that he didn't want to think about, and would meet him in the dinning room clean and tidy as if she'd been in bed the whole morning. Usually Miria wouldn't have breakfast. She would leave for Rabona with haste, saying that she had a lot of paper work to get done. Cid would then leave home himself, arriving in Rabona as the day warmed up.

He noticed Hysteria walking down on of the busier streets, carrying what looked like a new dress of sorts. He didn't know why, but he followed her. A good thing he thought that Half-Yoma, (Miria's corrections were finally rubbing off on him) couldn't sense humans. Or else, (he was sure of this indefinitely) Hysteria'd rip him apart. He hid in the shadows and lo behold Miria appeared out of nowhere. The pair started talking and Cid realised that they weren't being very quiet.

"You do know that he's not the right man for you, don't you Miria."

"As I have said before, it's too late to change anything now, we must let things be. I know that this will be very hard for us, Mother, but we can not do much except let things be."

"I hope that for your sake Miria that you at least listen to my advice. If he treats you poorly, then you must make sure it is your blade, not mine that kills him."

"You know that it won't happen! I just hope that he takes those bastards down with him!"

Miria replied,

"I know that I'm going to make them regret ever crossing the deClamont Phantom."

She growled

Miria's words chilled Cid to the bone. He suddenly felt as cold as ice. He couldn't understand. He was going to get killed? If so why wasn't Miria planning on how to avoid it or…was it something that couldn't be avoided. He didn't want to ask her because he knew that she might then know that he overheard her conversation with Hysteria. He wasn't up for the possible fight. If only he knew the burden, that Miria was carrying, and just how hard she was trying to find a solution to prevent it.

Miria walked down one of the backstreets of Rabona. She was hoping to find out if there was a way to save Cid from the death that was seemingly inevitable. She shuddered. It wasn't fair that a human had to suffer because of some bigoted individuals who were prejudice against the half-yoma.

Everywhere she turned gave her a dead end. Miria sighed, and then before she could stop it, the memory pierced her mind.

"_You know what mum; I always wondered why you were so protective of us. You always kept us out of harms way and dad was just as protective as you were. It wasn__'__t until you decided that we were strong enough to handle our yoki that you let us go a bit.__"_

_Sagira looked to Zuberi,_

"_You didn__'__t want us to reach the point of awakening, like you had done yourself. Dad wasn__'__t too worried though. You said that at first you didn__'__t understand why, but then it was something that he__'__d said ages ago that suddenly made sense.__"_

_Sagira looked at Miria then. She seemed to want to say something but let it drop__…_

Miria froze; she realised that there was too much that had to be understood. She headed back home with a heavy heart.

That night as Cid came home, he wondered where Miria was. As he looked around the house for her, he came up to their room and was surprised to see Miria sitting on their bed, with her back to the door. He noticed that she was wearing the nightgown that Galk's wife had given to her as a wedding present. He came over to her and noticed that she appeared to be deep in thought, as if something was going on. She blinked in surprise when she saw him.

"Cid, I thought you were on night watch!"

"Not tonight."

"I see, is that so. Well, I suppose I'll have to go to plan B then."

She said. Now it was Cid's turn to be surprised, he didn't know what she meant by "plan B".

"What-mmph"

He asked her but it was lost as she kissed him. He wasn't expecting such fire, since when did Miria get this hot? He half wondered what she doing, but he didn't even have time to think on what was next as his breath was starting to come in gasps…

The next morning Cid woke up felling as sore as it was humanly possible to feel. He noticed that for some reason his clothes were on the floor and Miria's nightgown was carelessly slung along side them. He turned his head and was surprised to see Miria sleeping soundly next to him. Then he tried to figure it out, the most he remembered was Miria kissing him. He got up and noticed that he was slightly dizzy. Cid pulled his clothes back on and made an educated guess, which led him to go red. It was then that last night came roaring back. He never knew that Miria was so hard to get to her height of pleasure. Despite the effort that he'd put in she was still not even close. He was surprised that Miria decided to make it clear how she wanted it done. Cid was still shaking. He didn't realise just how strong she'd be, or just how he'd managed to keep up with her. He was sure that he was truly only scratching the surface in terms of what she really needed. Miria sighed and rolled over, he was sure she was going to wake up, but she slept on. He looked at her and shook his head,

"Plan b eh, who knew that it meant that."

He shakily left the room.

When Cid arrived on his post, Galk was waiting for him

"You're late Cid."

Galk said reproachfully,

"Well, you would be too; if your wife gave you a work out like Miria gave me last night."

He grimaced,

"Oh, is that so Cid?"

Galk grinned,

"I thought that you were just being lazy."

"I was not! I sware it was because Miria was working me out!"

"Sure, sure Cid, blame it on your wife."

Galk laughed,

"All while she's busy in her office I'm sure!"

There was a tell tale clank of metal boots and Cid knew that it was none other then Hysteria, the rather annoying woman who apparently hadn't approved of him in the first place. What he hated the most was that with a snap of her fingers, she could easily cause havoc. He shuddered and watched as she glided past. Today it seemed that she had other things on her mind then him.

Miria sighed as she listened to the current situation in the western lands. All was not well with the humans there. Bandits were rife, and people were starving. Miria was irritated by the seemingly lack of concern from the people of Rabona. She had the slightest feeling that something was going to happen, but she doubted it. After all, the western lands would settle once they got the farms to maximum capacity.

Hysteria moved swiftly towards her destination with determination. She was not going to be stopped, despite the individual who might get in her way. She was on a mission, and she didn't even pause to wave to the sentries like she normally did. The news that she bore wasn't good. She'd just heard from Dietrich that the western lands were planning to rebel against Rabona for no real reason that she could find out. She'd told Hysteria that she was sure that there was some self-proclaimed group hounding the already dispirited people and that Miria was going to have her hands quite full for the next while.

Cid was just off duty when he saw Natalie running full tilt towards them.

"It's urgent, all the commanders are needed, Mum thinks that we may have a civil war on our hands if the west isn't calmed down now!"

He blinked and turned to Galk,

"Eh, a civil war?"

"Hmm, perhaps Miria feels that the situation is far too unstable to sit back, but given that there hasn't been approval, how's she going to pull this one off?"

Galk voiced. Cid also wondered how Miria was going to "settle" the seemingly hostile situation in the western lands…

"As you can see the situation is dire, if we let these bandits gain more power we will find Rabona in the most highest of dangers that it has faced since the fall of the Organization.

We've already alerted the council, we are forced to wait it out until they send…"

Miria stopped in mid sentence as Natalie ran in with some papers. Miria quickly opened the seal and read. Her eyes darted back and forth, as she read what the council had sent. Naturally, they wanted the situation to be confirmed. Who wouldn't? Miria knew that they were trying to be cautious about the current situation but if they didn't act now Rabona would be in danger. Miria noticed that they wanted to try to send people into the west to keep the peace having ignored her warning completely. She couldn't stop the low menacing growl that escaped her throat. How dare they do this to her. She grabbed a pen and started writing. When she was finished, she gave it to Natalie.  
"Natalie, send this now."

Miria said coldly,

"Let them know that Dietrich is more reliable than any fool of a human that they may send."

"Yes Mum!"

Natalie jumped, and then rushed out of the room, fear rolled off her quite strongly. Miria cringed inwardly. _Sorry Natalie._ She thought, _I didn't mean to sound that sharp to you. They need to hear my voice directly._ Miria tried to understand what they were saying. Why they were reluctant to stop the bandits before they became dangerous? Were they that opposed to stopping people from doing harm to others? More thoughts tortured Miria's already strained mind.

Things were certainly heating up in Rabona. Over the next couple of months, Cid found himself in a state of near constant tension. Miria was clearly determined to find out what was truly going on in the west, but the council wouldn't have a bar of it. He didn't realise just how stressful the situation was until Hysteria turned up. He was surprised naturally, and insulted when she walked past him like he wasn't there at all.

"Miria,"

She sounded worried and ran upstairs, calling out to her daughter,

"Miria, where are you child?"

Cid followed her as fast as could, and found that Hysteria already had Miria in their bed it seemed that she'd changed the sheets and Miria's nightgown as well.

"Damn! I was too late!"

She hissed,

"I thought I felt something off."

She turned and looked at him,

"It seems that you've just lost another child."

She said flatly, as if the council was to blame for all of this. He gapped at her,

"Wha…what did you just say?"

His mind was still a bit behind, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, another miscarriage? Hysteria sighed,

"You heard me."

Miria moaned then tried to sit up,

"Ah, ah, rest child."

Hysteria told her. Miria rolled away from them and he could hear her crying. He was still too shocked to think about what was next. He walked out of the house; he needed some time to think on what had just happened.

Clare slowly walked along the street, as her body wasn't going to let her go any faster. She'd heard quite a commotion earlier and wanted to find out what it was about. She stopped when Reneé came up to her.

"Oh, Clare…sorry I almost didn't see you there,"

The younger warrior seemed stressed, as if something bad had happened but she didn't want to say it aloud for some reason. Clare looked at her yoki; Reneé was frightened about something, and was doing her best not to show it. Clare used her yoki perception to see what could cause Reneé to be uneasy. What she felt was enough to make Clare step her pace up, and Reneé followed her.

_I slowly wondered along the mountain path, surely Hilda would be here I could feel her yoki, so close to me now that I was sure it was her._

"_Miria,"_

_My friend called out to me,_

"_Come on, we need to fight, quickly now!"_

_I ran up alongside of her,_

"_What's wrong, Hilda? What did I miss?"_

"_A lot while you were sleeping Miria!"  
One of our lower ranked comrades snickered._

"_Ha, ha, I died from laughing Cassie."_

_I retorted,_

"_Just like Rachel!"_

_Hilda laughed,_

"_Ok girls this isn't a competition about who's funnier, we need to pull together and fight these yoma good and proper!"_

"_Alright!"_

_The rest of us chanted._

She woke from the most unrestful sleep she'd ever had. On the other hand, that was what Miria was telling herself, as she felt more tired now then, when she'd gone to sleep. The bed's sheets had been changed quickly yesterday; there was no blood on them now. However, that did not stop Miria feeling terrible about the whole ordeal. What she wouldn't give to have Nina's problem, at least her husband was willing to adopt and live with that option…her head hit the pillow as a splitting headache claimed her…

_Nina looked like she was glowing with happiness as she and her husband happily announced their news. They had just had a boy. Nina wasn't sure what she was going to call him, but for the time being, they were going to live each day as it came. Miria had joined the others in the celebrations._

"_It seems that your vision is true,"_

_Helen said to her, Reneé snorted,_

"_You're only saying that because you want it to be fully true!"_

_Helen shook her head,_

"_If that was the case then I'd be sleeping with the guy now!"_

_Miria blinked,_

"_Who?"_

_Helen grimaced, as if Miria was being a total idiot. She then sighed and said,_

"_Well, you said that it was a guy called Jarek, remember big sis?"_

_Miria felt confused._

"_Right…"_

_She didn't want to tell Helen that she had no idea as to who she was talking about, but she had the feeling that the others knew something she didn't._

_Miria looked away and saw Setonara come over to her,_

"_All's well that ends well, right?"_

_He asked. Miria felt a smile on her face,_

"_Sure, Nina must be feeling on top of the world right now, and I don't blame her."_

_It was when he held her that Miria felt the strangest of things. A small nudge from within her own body. She jumped, and then focused on reading the area around her. She realised that she could feel a yoki that she hadn't felt in five years._

"_Oh, my goodness."_

_Miria gasped in shock._

She woke with a start, her body dripping wet. Cid was nowhere in sight. A good thing really, she didn't want him to hear what happened in her own head. She had to find Nina though, after all Nina knew about the vision it seemed. Miria paused. No, she should wait and see if it happened. That was the best that she could do for now.

It was two long years before the council of Rabona took on Miria's advice. By that time, it was almost too late. The only thing that irritated Miria was the general apathy that was spread though out them. She was sorely tempted to leave Rabona to its fate, but her own heart stopped her.

Miria shuddered as she thought of the last two miscarriages that had happened over the last two years. Out in the west Miria managed to get things stable now, the bandits that were terrorising the western people had been stopped quite easily. The battle was shorter then she'd thought it would be. In fact, there wasn't even a battle. The supposed "rulers" of the west had scatted leaving the people to their fate, knowing that they could never face fully trained half-yoma in a fight.

The humans that were left behind were terrified by their arrival. As soon as it was clear to the western people that the Rabonian force weren't going to hurt them, the atmosphere became one of celebration. There was a niggling thought though, that sat in the back of the Phantom's mind and that was in the 'Rubel' draw. It had been rattling now for the last month or so. Where was the slippery human, and just what damage was he planning to do to them if he got the chance.

_She'd surveyed the scene, the others looking to her for instructions._

"_Spread out, we can't let him escape."_

_She commanded the warriors, who were relieved that they no longer had to obey the Organization's men. So far, Miria, Deneve, Cynthia, Yuma, Tabitha, Helen and Clare had taken out all of the men, except Rubel. Miria cursed as she realised what had happened. The bastard had escaped the chaos that had engulfed Sutafu. Where he was, Miria didn't care, they were going to see him again, of that the Phantom was most certain. She knew that as long as she was still alive, that her sisters of the sword were still alive, he would aim for their lives. Nina had come up to Miria,_

"_We haven't seen a sign of him."_

"_I thought as much, if I were the man, I'd probably get as far as I could then wait until things settle a bit."_

_In her mind, she knew that Rubel was the most dangerous enemy for them to have. Add to that he knew how a warrior worked…_

As much as they wanted to stay, Miria pushed her group onwards. She knew that they had to make sure that the rest of the people were at ease. Whose path should they cross, as they were deep in the western lands then the very man who was the most dangerous of all men? Rubel seemed unconcerned as he looked at Miria's hunting party, which accounted for a twelfth of Rabona's forces. The men that were with the Phantom didn't know why they were required to stay back. Miria was hoping that she could finish him now without the humans in the way. However, it seemed that Rubel had other ideas. He was gone again, before the Phantom could strike. Miria cursed inwardly. That man was up to something and she knew it.

By the time, they had returned to Rabona, autumn was in full swing. Miria reported on the western lands and she was for the first time in a long time feeling optimistic. Then had the feeling crushed as pain cut her down in a way she'd never expected.

_He was bleeding, his breath coming in pained gasps. The wound to his chest was one that no one could live from, human or half human. Blood covered his hands and clothes. Miria held him tightly to her body, knowing that there was nothing that she could do to change the situation. He was dying and she couldn't do a thing about it. Grief tore at her heart, though not as deeply as when Hilda died. The wounds she saw, she knew that a warrior could not have caused them, they were more like another human had done the job, and Miria knew who it was, even if Cid couldn't tell her._

"_Black…hat…and…"_

_More blood pumped out of his chest he was choking on his own blood, she knew who it was. She just knew it._

Miria woke with a start. She was wet and Cid was out again, on night duty, as far as she knew. He'd been doing night shifts a lot lately. She wasn't sure if it was because of her or something else completely different. She got up, knowing that she wouldn't sleep now. The night was annoyingly tempting her, Miria hadn't had a night time run for a long time now. _Well, I suppose that it can't hurt to go for a run._ She thought. She pulled on her Pieta outfit. She was going to run.

Reneé paused as she felt a powerful yoki on the move. The young warrior felt worried at first, until she realised who it was. Miria was running again it seemed. She sighed. Miria was the one most likely to use the night for a run. Miria never seemed to notice the curfew that was in place in Rabona. Personally, Reneé didn't get it either, after all; they were no danger to the humans so why should they be stuck indoors when the night was calling almost all of them to run. Reneé followed Miria's example. _Time to run_. The young former Number 6 thought to herself.

By the time the second night watch was changing over with the first night watchmen, Cid was wearily heading back home. As he opened the door, he noticed that the house was quiet. He shuffled up stairs into the bedroom and froze when he noticed that the bed was empty. Miria wasn't there. He turned at the sound of soft footfalls. She was wearing her northern outfit again; Cid liked it when she wore it, it made Miria look sexy. He blinked,

"Miria,"

"Oh, you're back are you?"

She asked, and then shook her head. She walked past him and shoved her sword into the side holder that she'd made for it. Cid sighed,

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me,"

Miria growled,

"I hate it when you do that."

He froze,

"Honestly Cid, do you think that I would choose another person over you?"

She demanded,

"Is that why you're avoiding me? Because of the last two years?"

Cid was frozen in shock, sure he thought that Miria hadn't wanted a repeat of the last almost three years now, but he didn't think that she'd be-Miria sighed,

"Fine,"

She grabbed her sword again,

"Natalie's better company these days anyway. At least she doesn't mope."

He gaped after her as Miria left the room.

The next morning Miria left the house a little earlier than normal. She was irritated with herself for snapping like last night. She would talk to him when she was ready. After all, she'd had enough of his moping…or was it her own?

She was half way through her usual paperwork when she heard a knock. Miria had other things to worry about, so she ignored it.

"Miria?"

She froze. What the hell was Helen thinking? Perhaps she wasn't thinking at all. Miria sighed and stacked the remaining papers, thinking that Helen had come with more for her to shift through and she was mimicking Cid for fun. Miria turned to see her husband standing in the doorway; she wasn't expecting that at all.

"To what do I owe this surprise Cid?"

She asked. She tried to hide her surprise in her voice and face; she didn't want him thinking that he'd caught her off guard.

"A lot,"

He replied. Miria blinked in confusion, she didn't get what he was thinking at all. _A private conversation perhaps_, she thought as he closed the door behind him, and then locked it. It wasn't until he kissed her that she remotely registered what was going on.

His hands moved, drawing her closer to him. Miria wanted to pull back to ask Cid what was he thinking? Yet she couldn't at the same time. She felt her dress fall to the floor at the same time as Cid's shirt. It wasn't long before the pair was making love, for the first time in a long time. Miria wasn't about to complain, as the weak pleasure surged through her body. She was long since resigned to the fact that Cid was human, therefore not as powerful as a male who was part monster, or in the case of Setonara, a pure monster.

The afternoon was spent surprisingly relaxed, on Miria's part. It got almost awkward, as she felt Helen's yoki. Miria moved, but Helen, sensing Miria's discomfort had moved on quickly. As night began to fall, Miria looked at Cid,

"We should be getting home."

She told him,

"Really?"

He asked her,

"Natalie."

Miria told him in one word. He blinked,

"Oh."

He realised what she meant. They got up and dressed in record time, for Cid anyway. Miria's was never a record breaker. Then the couple left with haste.

By the time they got home, Natalie showed signs of slight panic, though she was hiding it quite well. By the time she'd gone to bed, Miria was quietly trying to calm her mind so that she could sleep too. When she got into bed, Miria's worries came back to haunt her. Cid was sleeping contently, but no matter how hard she tried, there was no way she was going to sleep anytime soon. Miria sighed. Why was she the one that was having the sleepless nights again? She paused as an idea came to her. She wasn't sure how long she laid awake, but when she did finally get to sleep, she had the strangest dream.

_She was walking along a beach; Reneé, Natalie and a young girl were running in the water, the young girl crying in delight. She turned back to Miria, hope in her silver eyes_

"_Hey Mum, where's my real dad?"_

_She looked like Cid; her long wavy hair flowed down below her shoulders. Her yoki was like Clare's half of a 'normal' yoma hybrid._

"_He passed away a long time ago Flora,"_

_Miria told her daughter, named after the warrior who she somewhat resembled._

Miria woke with the sun up high. She got up and felt as if someone had kicked her in the gut, enough to make her feel like throwing up. She headed outside and the feeling got stronger, enough that she did throw up. She wondered if she ort to go back to bed, if that would help the nausea that she was experiencing. She went back inside. Then changed her mind, since she had paperwork that seemed never ending. She went out again, but changed her mind for the second time that morning and went back to bed.

That afternoon, Miria noticed that she wasn't feeling any better. She contemplated talking to Hysteria, but something told her that she needed to talk to Cid first. She decided to wait for him to get home. She sighed, as she felt sick again.

When Cid arrived home, he noticed that there was a mild commotion in the entrance hall. It seemed that Reneé was lightly threatening Helen over something, when he got close enough he heard what they were supposedly playfully bartering over

"I sware Helen you are the biggest liar in the whole world! If I were Nike, I'd be asking for a rematch! You sly woman you!"

"Reneé,"

Helen shot back,

"Nike was asking for it!"

Reneé glared at Helen,

"Want me to take it to Miria?"

"Fuck you Reneé, you take this to Miria and you're dead you hear me!"

"Too late Helen, she's heard you herself."

"What is it this time girls?"

Miria sighed,

"Helen, how many times have I told you to stop swearing in front of Natalie? It's beyond a joke. By the way, Reneé, have you seen Anastasia? I thought that she was with Nike sorting out some of-Ugh not again!"

Miria had gone a light shade of green. Helen and Reneé blinked in surprise as the Phantom disappeared. By the time Miria had come back Cid was behind the pair.

"There you are Cid."

Miria seemed relieved. He blinked at her,

"We'll talk later."

She returned her attention to Helen and Reneé.

"So tell me, what was the disruption I felt earlier?"

Reneé simply put on a face it seemed to Cid,

"Just Galatea, of course."

Miria sighed,

"If she can't get along with Clare, I'm going to personally make sure that the two are permanently separated. I don't need their useless fights."

Cid titled his head, what was she saying. Reneé was all focused on something, and then her face went smooth,

"I'll be sure to tell her."

She replied. Helen went to say something, but Reneé grabbed her arm and pulled her away saying,

"Come on Helen, let's go find Galatea and tell her, then we'll go see if Deneve's around."

"Reneé?"

Helen asked as she was pulled away. Cid watched in confusion, as the two girls left with haste.

"What was that about?"

He asked.

"No idea."

Miria sighed,

"Those two have been at it for a while now."

Miria yawned,

"Hmm…strange, I thought I caught up to last night's losses."

She left the entrance hall and went up stairs. Cid followed.

By the time, she was in their room Miria flopped onto the bed and slept again. She really shouldn't have, since she'd not get a chance to talk to Cid again.

Reneé paused; they were far enough that Miria wouldn't sense their yoki.

"Did you feel what I felt Helen?"

She asked,

"Feel what?"

"I think, Helen that Miria might be…she might be pregnant Helen."

"WHAT!"

The older warrior screamed in shock,

"_COME ON RENE_, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE REMEMBER! SHE'S ALREADY HAD FIVE MISCARRIAGES-"

"Helen, just listen to me, you idiot!"

Reneé snapped,

"Didn't you notice her face when she asked about Ana? I know that Ana's not doing any tasks that are sickening to Miria, so there is only one option."

"Oh, fuck!"

Helen cried,

"You're kidding right?"

"No,"

Reneé replied gravely,

"I'm willing to put my salary on Miria wanting to tell Cid first."

Two months passed. Winter's harsh bite had returned to Rabona. Miria barely noticed the change in weather, she was busy trying to understand what Reneé was up to, and why Helen seemed to be in on it. Miria decided that she'd visit Hysteria, since she'd not seen the older warrior for a while.

As she walked towards her mother's home, the frightening vision struck again.

_He was bleeding, his breath coming in pained gasps. The wound to his chest was one that no one could live from, human or half human. Blood covered his hands and clothes. Miria held him tightly to her body, knowing that there was nothing that she could do to change the situation. He was dying and she couldn't do a thing about it. Grief tore at her heart, though not as deeply as when Hilda died. The wounds she saw, she knew that a warrior could not have caused them, they were more like another human had done the job, and Miria knew who it was, even if Cid couldn't tell her._

"_Black…hat…and…"_

_More blood pumped out of his chest he was choking on his own blood, she knew who it was. She just knew it._

Miria woke with Hysteria holding a cool cloth on her forehead,

"Great, here we go again."

Miria grimaced,

"Not really, Miria."

Hysteria smiled,

"Hmm? Oh, oh, _oh_!"

Miria sat up quickly, then looked at her stomach, surprised to see that it jutted out just a bit.

"Oh,"

She squeaked,

"Can it be…"

_Flora…_

"Hmm, maybe fate has a different plan for this one, the seventh one, the lucky number."

Miria looked at Hysteria,

"Our number, mother."

She nodded,

"Indeed."

"Should tell him."

Miria muttered to herself,

"If I get further along…"

She felt a faint ray of hope, could this child be their lucky one? The little girl she'd seen in the vision. Miria thought for a moment and tried not to get over excited, but it was hard, she was going to have to see Cid…

"Mother, you haven't seen Cid, have you?"

"No, Miria, I haven't. Hmm, how strange, he's usually on his post isn't he?"

Miria froze, she could feel the colour draining from her face. She sprung out of the bed,

"No,"

She whispered softly,

"Miria? What's wrong?"

Hysteria asked her daughter,

"Miria?"

Miria raced out,

"Something's wrong, I don't know what, but something's wrong."

She was right to think that something wasn't right. She came to the very scene of her vision.  
"Cid!"

She cried, horrified at what she saw. _So much blood, no, not you, please not you, not like this!_

"CID!"

She cried, the wounds were horrific, Miria trembled with fear, _no, please no!_ She thought.

"Miri…Miria,"

His breath was coming in painful gasps,

"It was him,"

Cid gasped, he was clearly in a lot of pain

"You were right it was him."

"Cid…"

She was crying, the tears almost blinding her,

"Black…hat…and…"

He coughed up blood. Miria cringed inwardly,

"It was Rubel, wasn't it? Clare's handler."

Cid nodded, weakly. Miria held him close to her,

"Please Cid, stay with me!"

Miria pleaded,

"For Natalie and the baby,"

He looked at her through his own pain,

"Baby?…"

He replied weakly. There was nothing she could do, he was badly wounded and she knew it.

"Cid,"

Miria's tears were flowing down her face,

"You're…pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Ha…"

He laughed weakly,

"Cid, please save your strength."

"Always…love…you…"

His eyes closed, Miria froze in shock,

"Cid,"

She cried softly,

"Cid, please, stay with me, please…"

He didn't respond,

"Cid!"

Her cry was desperate,

"CID!"

Miria's tears flowed, almost as strongly as they did after the Battle of Pieta, when she lost so many comrades, her voice a strangled scream of pain and despair.

By the time the others had found them, Miria was inconsolable. Hysteria had to pry Miria from Cid's body. It was clear to Galk that Miria was not the one who'd hurt Cid. He looked at Hysteria,

"I'll take her to my place, it's the closest. I'll get her cleaned up and-"

"Rubel."

Miria cried her tears flowed down her face; she was in such emotional pain that Hysteria knew that it wouldn't take much to put Miria over that edge.

"It was that son of bitch!"

"Hush Miria,"

Hysteria told her daughter as Miria was struck by another way of grief. Reneé gaped,

"Uh, Hysteria, do you think-"

"She may lose the child, she may not. Fate will choose what happens next."

Hysteria replied as she carried a distraught Miria in her arms. Reneé, Helen, Deneve, Clare, Anastasia and Nike all followed.

Miria woke and felt numb. She'd never didn't want to think about how long she had been sleeping for. She was alone, which was oddly making her feel uneasy. She got up, she knew what she had to do, and she had to give their child the best chance possible, for Cid's name's sake.

She walked out in to the hall. Helen froze when she saw her,

"Miria! Are you…ok?"

Miria sighed,

"Please don't I really don't want to think about it."

"Ok, big sis."

Helen was for once, serious, Miria paused as she wondered why Helen might be like that but she had other things to worry about.

They all were shocked when Galatea confirmed that Miria hadn't lost the child. Reneé was sure that the outcome would be much worse then that.

In the five months from Cid's death, Miria still found it hard. She knew that his death wasn't something that she could have avoided even with the pre-warning. Nothing however could have prepared her for this. _Alone and pregnant…the last thing I need._ She thought. Although that wasn't exactly, true. She was now staying with Hysteria, and Natalie was still with her. Galk visited her as often as he could, his wife, Katrina more often then not would insist on Miria coming with her at least once a week for womanly things. However, it wasn't just Katrina either. Helen or Reneé seemed to come along as well. If only Miria could stop the nightmares, within which Rubel featured so prominently. The dreams was so worrying that Miria had taken to keeping a small knife close by her side at all times, and had told Natalie to stay armed.

The hot weather of summer was beginning to irritate the brown haired flier. The nights were hot and the biting insects had left welts on his wings. He had no way of knowing where he was just yet. The yoki here was chaotic and hard to read. He decided to see if there was someone who could help him.

Miria woke; sweat dripping down the small of her back as well as the back of her neck. The night was hot, even if she could adjust her body temperature, but it might harm the baby, and she didn't want to take that risk. She was sure that she heard a strange sound. It wasn't a sound that was normal to the night. Miria got out of bed quickly, her heart thumping in her ears, she heard it again. She grabbed the hilt of her sword in the darkness and felt its cool surface under her fingers. She tightened her grip, as she heard the soft shuffle of feet. She knew that only Rubel would walk that softly. He was a spy of course.

"Hmm, it seems that you knew I was coming no?"

The cursed man said,

"Oh, dear, armed as well are we?"

Miria growled,

"You bastard!"

"Now, now, you don't need to be like that…it seems that you've gone a little soft Miria."

He sounded smug, but Miria wiped the tone out of him quickly

"You're no better, getting old are we? Well, I guess I'll just finish you now."

She sprung, easily landing behind him in the darkness,

"You'd kill me, Miria? The one who told you the truth, and nothing but the truth."

"You're old, sly and have taken many comrades to their deaths, so this shouldn't come as a surprise to you. I know that you killed Cid, Rubel, and here now shall the debt be paid."

Miria swung her sword with the hard-earned precision of her seven years training. A satisfying thud told Miria that he was surely dead. Now she could have some peace.

The next morning Miria heard loud yells that she was sure would be heard though Rabona. It was confirmed that the body that lay on the floor was Rubel and the weapon that he carried was the one that killed Cid. It was a good strike for one that she didn't see. She'd managed to get the vital artery, so Rubel died quickly, but painfully.

The other warriors couldn't stop talking about it.

"Yes I heard…the dead of night…she knew he was coming…killed quicker then I could swing my own sword…"

Still others said,

"Poor Miria, it must be hard to be that pregnant and not have your husband living anymore…"

Clare was about ready to murder some of the younger warriors, the way they went on about things it was down right irritating her. At least Clarice was kind she didn't talk about the nighttime misadventures of Rubel.

He walked through the towns in confusion, he didn't know where he was and he was more than lost. The humans acted like he was some kind of savour, even if Setonara hadn't earned their respect. Such strange humans could only know more frightening monsters then him, it seemed. He continued on his way, reading yoki trying to make sense of the landscape. This wasn't anything that he'd ever seen. Some mountains and forests, human scents everywhere. Stranger scents overlayed the humans, monsters yes…but what sort?

She was aware that there was a strange yoki in the area, well before she sensed the others come running to her.

"Ah, Galatea, there's something strange out there, but we don't know what it is."

"And?"

She asked, _must I always be the one they run to for yoki perception? _ The longhaired beauty asked herself,

"We were wondering if you might know what it is."

"I don't know what it is."

She told them flatly. She felt them move away from her.

Miria rose from her nap thinking that it would be nice not to worry about anything in particular. She'd felt a strange yoki, and now it was closing in on her location. She calmly walked down the stairs and paused at the door.

A soft knock, surprised her. The creature was powerful enough that it didn't matter if she locked the door, yet he knocked. Miria opened the door and almost died of shock,

"Setonara!"

She gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

His voice was as magical as she remembered it,

"Oh, I'd heard of you that's all."

Miria half lied, she knew him alright,

"Oh, my name precedes me it seems."

Miria laughed,

"It sure does. Come in please, would you like anything to drink?"

He was surprised, but said,

"Thankyou, I wouldn't mind some tea."

She smiled at him,

"I'm Miria deClamont."

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

He bowed respectfully,

"No, the pleasure is mine."

Miria told him. Together they went inside. Miria got him a drink, and soon the pair was talking. He cringed when Miria told him that Cid had been killed.

"That's terrible!"

He gasped,

"To think that humans are like that is just…well, I don't have the words for something like that."

"I don't either, I can tell you."

Miria agreed.

"Hmm, then that means…you didn't take his name?"

"No, I didn't want to at the time."

"Fair enough,"

He said,

"Each to his or her own."

Miria nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Rubel would you?"  
he asked,

"I've been trying to track him down for quite some time now and he's hidden well."

"He's dead now."

Miria told him,

"Ah, that's what I felt earlier."

He sipped his tea slowly. Miria noticed that his wings had little welts all over them.

"I see that the bugs have got to you."

He laughed, and nodded,

"Try this, it'll bring the welts down and stop them from biting again."

"Fingers crossed."

He teased. Miria laughed again.

By the time Natalie got home with Galk, Katrina, Helen and Reneé, Miria was happily talking to a young brown-haired man. He was quite gentle, and Natalie could see why Miria liked him. He was like Miria. It wasn't until he stood up that Natalie noticed how tall he was.

"Really, I should get going, though I'll be sure to keep in contact."

He bowed respectfully and left.

"Who was that?"

Helen asked,

"His name is Setonara."

Miria replied,

"A real gentleman, if there ever was one."

"You like him?"

Katrina asked, Miria blushed,

"He's just a friend of mine."

She looked away, her cheeks aflame. She knew if she said the truth, they wouldn't believe her at all. Therefore, she used the next most logical reason to know him.

"You never mentioned him before Miria."

Said Helen.

"It wasn't necessary."

Miria looked away from them, and sighed,

"I'll be ready later, right now I feel like sleep."

Miria went up stairs and back to her bed. When her head hit the pillows, she slept.

Hysteria arrived home to find the usual welcoming committee a member short,

"Sleeping again is she?"

Hysteria asked,

"Leave her be for today. She needs rest."

Miria rolled over and woke feeling hot. The sheets were sticky. She wondered why she was in a strange place, and half wondered where Cid was, then froze as she realised the horrible truth. Cid was dead, and she was alone, carrying their unborn child. Miria felt grief tear at her heart, there wasn't anything that she could have done. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she was soon crying.

Her sobs must have made it down stairs because Hysteria came to up. She didn't say anything to Miria, but rather let her cry. Hysteria knew that it was best to leave Miria for a little while, so that she could get through the grief that would be threatening to tear her apart. The older warrior sighed, she would get Miria something to eat, as she might be hungry. Hysteria got up from Miria's side and left her alone again.

Miria got up again, the heat was irritating her, making her feel hot and sticky. She sighed and went to find a cooler place when she felt water, or something similar run between her legs. As she felt this, a wave of physical pain shot through her body. Miria gasped in shock, the sun was setting soon and she wasn't sure that she wanted to have the child now. Miria tried not to panic as that wouldn't help the situation. More pain shot through her body and she thought of crying out for someone. As she went to call out her yoki must have raised a bit. Hysteria was there in half an instant, and she hadn't even called out yet. Hysteria looked worriedly at Miria and asked,

"Miria, are you ok?"

Miria panted, the pain having faded a bit, she voiced her fears

"I…I think the baby's coming."

More pain shot through her body again, much stronger then the last time, Miria bit back the cry. Hysteria swept her daughter off of her feet and carried her back to her room. She would have to get Helen to fetch a midwife, and quickly.

"Not here, please."

Miria begged her.

"Alright Miria."

Hysteria said, she quickly headed to the tiled bathroom and placed Miria in the bath. A low moan escaped Miria as another contraction hit. Hysteria was worried, there had been no pre-labour contractions, nothing to indicate that Miria's time was so close. Hysteria saw Helen just out side the door,

"Helen, could you be as kind as to fetch Alice please."

She asked,

"Tell her that it's imperative that she come at once, and tell her that Miria's time has come."

"Yes ma'am!"

Helen ran as fast as only a yoma hybrid could run, if she wasn't a deClamont. Alice was one of the younger warriors, a mere low ranker whose mother had been a midwife. Alice had decided that she would study to follow her mother's example to become a midwife (the first "Claymore" one). A good thing that girl worked so hard, Hysteria decided. Miria would benefit from what Alice had seen as a girl, and learnt as a woman.

By the time Alice had, arrived Miria's contractions were really gaining strength. The pain was enough to make Miria cry out far louder then when she was being tortured by the male awakened being. Helen knew then that it had to be bad, really, bad if Miria's cries were that loud.

"She's really quite along."

Alice frowned, her brow creasing,

"It's a good thing that my kit is always fully stocked."

"A good thing?"

Helen asked sarcastically. Miria glared at Helen, the pain was more irritating then her though, Miria decided,

"How much longer do you think Alice?"

Hysteria asked, holding Miria's hand.

"Not much more, she'll need to start pushing soon."

The younger warrior replied. Miria panted through the contraction, the pain was more intense than anything she'd ever experienced in her life. Not even Rigaldo's claws hurt this much, Miria decided. This pain was more concentrated then that, and it was starting to get worse even as she thought about it.

"Ok, looks like it's time for you to start pushing now Miria."

Alice said.

There was much to say about labour, but nothing could have helped Miria in the moment that she went through it. Even as she pushed, she felt far more pain then she'd ever felt in her life. Miria wasn't about to tell the others that she was feeling so much more pain then physical pain. She'd hoped that Cid would have been here, with her as she was giving birth to their child. To know that he would never see the child hurt Miria, it cut deep. Miria drew in another breath. Cid should have been here! He should have…

She felt it when the baby slid from her body. Miria panted trying to stabilise herself. The infant was washed and salted to prevent infection, just like a human child.

"She's a beauty, Miria."

Alice told her, as she handed Miria her daughter. Miria couldn't help it; she felt the tears run down her cheeks. Holding her baby was the strangest feeling. As well as knowing, that Cid wasn't there. Miria wanted to cry and smile at the same. The moon was high in the sky now. Alice and the others left Miria with her daughter so that the pair could bond, once Alice was sure that they were ok.

Miria knew what she'd call her little daughter,

"Flora."

She murmured gently,

"My little Flora,"

Miria's voice broke a bit; she was going to cry again. Miria didn't fight the tears; she was feeling so many emotions through her at that one moment in time that she was sure she was going to bust.

Meanwhile, Helen was still shaking from witnessing the stressful ordeal.

"I don't ever want to get through something like that."

She muttered to herself,

"It's too scary."

By the time the sun had risen again, Miria and Flora were settled in Miria's room. She had a surprising visitor.

Setonara arrived, a little after midmorning, knowing by instinct that Miria needed time alone with her child. He had some flowers for Miria and a soft blanket for Flora, with a flower pattern sewn on it. He kindly asked Miria if she was doing ok after the birth of her child, to which Miria replied,

"It would have been better to have her farther see her."

He nodded,

"I'm sure he'd be the proudest father in the world."

Setonara said,

"She looks beautiful, just like her mother."

Miria smiled, then sighed as Flora started to cry. She would need to suckle soon.

By the time Flora was six months old, Cid had been gone for a year now. Miria felt busy, having to keep all of her paperwork in check wasn't a whole lot of fun. At lest Flora was sleeping through the night now. Setonara was surprisingly helpful. He was quite a good friend, he listened to Miria when she needed it the most. Apart from that, Helen was bugging Reneé about something that Miria had no care for. It was clear to her though that Reneé wanted to have her own time to sort through some things that she didn't want the others to interfere with. Miria left the younger warrior to it.

Miria still had her bad days of course. There were times when she wondered why she'd chosen the path that she did. There were days where Miria hated Cid for not being there for Natalie or Flora, for the first word their daughter spoke,

"Mama."

Flora had said. Miria had been so surprised that she was sure that she hadn't heard it at first. Then Flora repeated the word,

"Mama."

Miria's heart had swelled with pride then, she'd been so happy that she wanted to tell Cid…but then reality would bite back hard on her and she felt grief pull her down. It was in times like this that Setonara was the most helpful to her.

It really shocked them when Flora called Setonara "Papa". That should have been what Cid next heard from Flora. Miria was reluctant to get romantically involved with someone just yet, as she was still hurting after Cid's horrific death.

Miria was watching her girl grow up and she felt so proud of how far Flora was coming. She crawled before she walked, and gradually learned more words. By the time Flora was a year old Miria made it clear that no one was to cut her hair. Flora looked prettier with it worn long, as far as Miria was concerned. She also found herself with Setonara more then she thought she would be. However, Miria put that down to his natural charm, more so then she was thinking about the future and what it would hold for her. She knew that she had feelings for him, but she wasn't ready to let them show. A part of her was hoping that she could suppress them. Yet the other half was beseeching her to allow them out.

Miria enjoyed watching Flora and the silly little things that she got up to. It was funny to watch Rene play with Natalie and Flora. It seemed that Flora had an air about her that was sweetness and gentleness. Almost all of the warriors, except Clare argued over who would get to baby-sit Flora for Miria. Usually Rene would do it, although Dietrich would as well. Setonara was Flora's favourite man, she would often happily cry "Papa" when she saw him. Miria tried not to let herself be pushed into making a decision before she was ready to. It was not in her nature to rush into things. She knew though that she needed to make her mind up, and sooner rather then later.

Miria heard that Nina was going to try for a baby again. She paused as she thought on what she'd seen nearly more then a year ago now. She knew that if she was right in what she was thinking, Nina would have a son, and she would have him soon. Miria paused as she realised something very important. She raced to find Setonara, she had something to tell him…

Setonara was quietly watching the sun go down as another day was drawing to a close. He knew that there was a lot that needed to be done, but he wasn't in the mood for all of it just yet. He looked up when he sensed Miria's yoki come to him. He paused as she looked in to his eyes, there was something that was in her heart, something that she wanted him to know.

"Miria! What a pleasant surprise, it's nice to see you."

He smiled,

"As it is to see you."

Miria replied,

"I've been thinking for a while now and,"

She took a breath,

"I've decided that I'm ready."

Setonara blinked,

"I want to marry you Setonara."

She said quietly. His eyes widened, as she drew close to him to finish what they'd started four months ago, the kiss that would, Miria decided, draw them together. She tried to keep as much control of her body as she could. She had to hold back most of her feelings but it was enough that he felt part of her emotions.

It was decided that they would have a quiet ceremony, one that made Miria feel much more at ease. Flora looked cute in the little dress that Miria had made for her. Flora held onto Miria's hand, and she looked adorable, sending smiles on the faces of all who were present. Hysteria had tears in her eyes as Miria calmly held Setonara's hand and the couple said their vows. Hysteria was still crying as Father Vincent declared them husband and wife. Miria looked at her mother with tears in her own eyes, of such a deep joy that Hysteria didn't doubt for a second the love that was between them.

It was decided that Setonara and Miria would enjoy a honeymoon in the south for a month before returning to Rabona for Miria to reassume her duties. Hysteria cried and hugged Miria,

"I'll miss you,"

"Me too."

Miria smiled,

"I know that Flora will be a little angle for you of course."

Miria was reluctant to leave her daughter behind, but she knew that she had to, as much as she wanted to keep Flora close, it was safer for her to be with Hysteria, Rene and Natalie.

By the time, they reached their destination Miria was tired from the journey. They unpacked and settled in for their first night together. It wasn't long before Miria was relaxed. They had a pleasant evening, as the night sky showed its beauty, Miria and Setonara sat underneath it Miria pointing out all of the different patterns that she could see.

Later on that night, the pair decided that it was time for them to get some rest. As they climbed into bed, Miria lightly pulled closer to Setonara.

Later that night they were both awake again. Miria felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It was one that she knew well. She smiled as her eyes went gold. She knew that it was more then time for her. She kissed him and Setonara responded to her need. Their lovemaking was an experience and a half for Miria. She was right that a human could never be as strong as this. Setonara proved that a monster or hybrid was the better choice. Miria easily reached her height of pleasure, and she wasn't left still trying to get there as she'd done in the past. She really enjoyed his strength. She found herself far more satisfied then she thought possible.

Her honeymoon would have continued like this if she didn't feel sick the next day. Miria had a funny feeling. One that she'd long since learned from past experience. She didn't dare say it out loud, for fear of it not happening.

They eventually had to return to Rabona and Miria was relieved that Flora was happy to see her. Setonara's chosen home was just outside of the city, about half an hour's walk from Miria's office. She liked that. She liked it even more when Setonara walked with her in the mornings, sharing the lovely views with her.

Miria was as happy as she could be, as the second year since Cid's death approached. The other warriors called a meeting because apparently Nina had some good news that she wanted to announce.

Miria and Setonara were nearly the last ones to arrive as Nina and her husband happily announced their news. They had just had a boy. Nina wasn't sure what she was going to call him, but for the time being, they were going to live each day as it came. Miria had joined the others in the celebrations.

"It seems that your vision is true,"

Helen said to her, Reneé snorted,

"You're only saying that because you want it to be fully true!"

Helen shook her head,

"If that was the case then I'd be sleeping with the guy now!"

Miria blinked,

"Who?"

Helen grimaced, as if Miria was being a total idiot. She then sighed and said,

"Well, you said that it was a guy called Jarek, remember big sis?"

Miria felt confused.

"Right…"

She didn't want to tell Helen that she had no idea as to who she was talking about, but she had the feeling that the others knew something she didn't.

Miria looked away and saw Setonara come over to her,

"All's well that ends well, right?"

He asked. Miria felt a smile on her face,

"Sure, Nina must be feeling on top of the world right now, and I don't blame her."

It was when he held her that Miria felt the strangest of things. A small nudge from within her own body. She jumped, and then focused on reading the area around her. She realised that she could feel a yoki that she hadn't felt in five years.

"Oh, my goodness."

Miria gasped in shock. She knew whose yoki this was without question…_Zuberi_

_**Epilogue**_

Miria sighed as she reflected on everything that had happened the in the last seven years. When she told Setonara she was pretty sure that she was pregnant, his eyes widened in surprise,

"Miria, are you sure?"

He'd asked her. Miria smiled and placed his hand where she'd felt her son kick. Zuberi kicked again and Miria's happiness was soon mirrored in Setonara's eyes.

Zuberi was born easily enough, and Setonara was with her for that. She was glad that Flora's nose wasn't put out of joint when her little brother was born. Quite the opposite happened. Flora adored Zuberi and there wasn't a moment when the pair weren't playing together, under Miria's or Rene's watchful eyes. Or Dietrich's, the warriors more often then not saying that the pair were the inseparable duo.

Flora's fourth birthday was fast approaching and the small girl seemed to have something on her mind. Flora was like Miria, a thinker if there ever was one. She knew (and Miria was sure that she knew this) that she was a special girl. Miria decided that one day she would tell her daughter about her brave father. Until then she would watch over Flora Zuberi, and the other three when they came along. She vowed to protect them all as well as a mother lion would her cubs…


End file.
